True
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: Rachel brings Stevie to meet the Glee club for the first time and sings her audition song. Then during dinner both are picked on and forced to answer personal questions during their time as a couple and Quinn gets jealous. Faberry/Britanna


**AN: I own nothing. I do own Stevie, Steve and Caleb.**

* * *

Rachel and Quinn smirked at the dumbfounded looks on their fellow glee clubbers' faces. Brittany was giggling from her spot beside Santana and the Latina was biting her tongue to keep from a sarcastic comment. Stevie had been countering them lately and they had less of an effect as she would like.

"This is Stevie?" Puck asked as Rachel nodded.

"Dude, she's not a dude!" Finn yelled as Stevie, Rachel, Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes.

"Of course not Finn, Stevie's a girl." Brittany giggled and Santana smiled.

"We can see that." Puck grumbled as Santana glared and he shut up.

"Fellow Glee clubbers, this is Stephanie Parks, commonly known as Stevie to most, she is also my best friend." Rachel introduced.

"Stevie is also joining Glee." Quinn added as Stevie whipped around to quickly that Rachel lashed out to catch her and Santana was by her side in an instant.

"Don't do that!" Stevie hissed as Santana and Rachel helped her get her footing back.

"Quinn, we have discussed this, Stevie is still going through physical therapy, she can't partake in any dancing, sports or any physical activities that could possibly harm her or fracture any bone, she is still very fragile." Rachel reprimanded as Quinn sighed.

"I just meant she could sing, she doesn't have to dance until the doc says its ok for her too." Quinn said as Rachel smiled.

"Oh, well in that case, if you want." Rachel said as Santana sat back down next to Brittany and Stevie glared at Quinn.

"The next time you do that and I'll let Beth interrupt every time you two are close to anything that involves sex." Stevie warns as Quinn smirks.

"Stephanie Parks, you will do no such thing!" Rachel snapped as Stevie reached over and hit a few keys on the piano playing the intro to 'Take Me or Leave Me' from 'RENT'. Rachel gasped and went to smack her hands away but knew it would hurt her.

"What?" Stevie asked as she kept playing.

"Stevie, stop!" Rachel cried as Stevie chuckled and stopped.

"Fine, just messing with you, consider it payback, you pick the song and I'll sing it." Stevie said as Rachel sighed.

"Fine, I won't renovate any more of your things." Rachel pouted.

"You can finish with piano and den." Stevie caved as Quinn smirked.

Even as best friends, practically sisters all Rachel has to do is give Stevie the pout and the puppy dog eyes and she's got her way.

"And as for the song, it was completely harmless, it was the first thing on my mind." Stevie said as Rachel and Quinn both gasped looking at her in shock. The others were confused but Santana and Brittany were trying their best not to laugh but then Brittany spoke up.

"Isn't that the song you both sang before having sexy times?" Brittany blurted and both Rachel and Stevie were blushing.

"What?" Puck cried. "You two?" he asked waving his hand back and forth between the two as Stevie and Rachel blushed deeper answering his question. "That is hot." He said.

"It is also the past, can you please pick a song, I have to get to my physical therapy appointment." Stevie said as Rachel pulled folded sheet music from her back pocket.

"Here, you were playing that a lot lately." Rachel said as Stevie looked it over and picked up an acoustic guitar.

"She plays guitar too?" Puck asked as Stevie smirked and sat on the stool Rachel pulled up and began plucking the strings playing the intro of Ryan Cabrera's "True" then began singing.

_I won't talk_  
_I won't breathe_  
_I won't move till you finally see_  
_That you belong with me_

Everyone stared in awe at her voice and talent.

_You might think I don't look_  
_But deep inside_  
_The corner of my mind_  
_I'm attached to you_  
_I'm weak_  
_It's true_  
_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_  
_Do you want me too?_  
_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Santana raised her pinky and Brittany brought hers up and they linked pinkies. Rachel who was now sitting with Quinn on her right laid her head on her shoulder and Quinn laid hers on top of Rachel's head.

_I've waited all my life_  
_To cross this line_  
_To the only thing that's true_  
_So I will not hide_  
_It's time to try_  
_Anything to be with you_  
_All my life I've waited_  
_This is true_

Tina took Artie's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

_You don't know what you do_  
_Every time you walk into the room_  
_I'm afraid to move_  
_I'm weak_  
_It's true_  
_I'm just scared to know the ending_  
_Do you see me too?_  
_Do you even know you met me?_

Stevie looked at Rachel and Quinn and smiled. She shifted her gaze to Brittany and Santana giving them a soft smile happy for their happiness.

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

She locked eyes with Puck for a moment then Finn and saw the looks on both boys' faces.

_This is true_

Quinn lifted her head momentarily to place a sweet kiss on Rachel's head. Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder and let the blonde scoot closer to her.

I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true

Stevie looked at Mr. Schue and saw him nodding to the beat with his eyes closed. Then she looked over at Mercedes and Kurt who looked amused. Thinking that Rachel had competition for the solos.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_  
_To the only thing that's true_  
_So I will not hide_  
_It's time to try anything to be with you_  
_All my life I've waited_

One more look at Finn and Puck and both boys were still giving her the look. They had a crush.

_This is true _

Stevie finished and smiled as they clapped.

Will spoke up first. "That was amazing Stevie, welcome to New Directions, you'll start dancing once the doctor approves of it." He said as there was a knock on the door.

Everyone looked towards it and Stevie smiled placing the acoustic down.

"Hey Caleb!" Rachel smiled happily as she practically skipped over to give him a hug.

"Hey Ray, Quinn, B, Santana." Caleb smiled then looked over to his sister. "You ready to go Stevie?" Caleb asked.

"Who is that hunk of white chocolate?" Mercedes let out as Stevie chuckled.

"Uh, I'm not white," Caleb said scratching the back of his head. "Well not completely." He said.

"Caleb and Stevie's mother was Filipino." Rachel said as the siblings nodded.

"You're related?" Kurt asked as they nodded.

"He's older by a good nine years." Stevie chuckled as she reached for her bag but Caleb snatched it up. "I'm out of shape, not crippled." Stevie grumbled snatching her bag from her brother.

"Whatever shorty, see ya for dinner Rach, Quinn?" Caleb asked as they nodded.

"B, San, you gonna be there?" Stevie asked.

"What's for dinner?" Santana asked.

"Dad's grilling the steaks as we speak and I already made the fried rice." Caleb said.

"We're in." Santana said as Rachel pouted.

"And the veggie lasagna is in the oven." Caleb added and Rachel smiled.

"See ya later." Stevie said hugging Rachel and Quinn and waving to Brittany and Santana.

"Back this shit up!" Puck shouted.

"Language Noah." Rachel said.

"Whatever Berry, you, Santana, Quinn and Brittany can have a civilized dinner?" Puck asked as the four nodded.

"Stevie's family already accepted all three of them, Stevie's dad and Caleb love Quinn and love having Beth around." Rachel smiled taking her girlfriend's hand.

"Plus Berry's tolerable outside of school." Santana said as Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, totally, she and Stevie get competitive, with San and its so much fun, Caleb even takes me and Beth to feed the ducks while they get to into the challenges and start swearing." Brittany beamed and Santana smiled. Brittany was the oldest out of her and her sister having Caleb around was like having an older brother. Santana had two and didn't need another but Caleb was the older brother she wanted.

"Even Beth loves them all, she loves hearing Rachel and Stevie sing, she even lets Stevie and her family tuck her in." Quinn added as Puck glared.

"I don't need that man around my girl." he grumbled crossing his arms.

"Deal with it Noah, Beth loves them." Rachel said.

They continued Glee practice and when it finished Puck stopped the four girls when they got to Rachel and Santana's cars.

"Hey, does Stevie bat for your team or both?" Puck asked as all four looked at him shocked (Brittany) or pissed. (Quinn, Rachel and Santana)

"What kind of question is that?" Santana shouted.

"You are not going to add her to your collection of lays!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I'll be damned and convicted of first degree murder before I let you near her!" Rachel yelled.

"She doesn't date players." Brittany put in as the other three nodded.

"Chill, I was just asking." Puck said putting his hands up in surrender.

The four got into their cars. Brittany with Santana and Quinn with Rachel.

"Did he seriously ask that?" Stevie laughed as they all sat at the ten seater dining table in the fancy dining room they have been putting to use a lot lately since the Berrys, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Beth became regulars for dinner.

"Yeah, he looked ready to pee his pants when S, Q and Rach were done with him." Brittany laughed.

"I'll admit he's cute, but I know his rep, I don't date players, he can be a stud but I'm not dating him if the only thing he wants is in my pants." Stevie said calming down. "Besides, I saw the look he and Finn were giving me, they both have a crush and that's what sucks." Stevie said taking a sip of water.

"So you got two guys after you, can't be that bad." Santana shrugged as Caleb and Steve clenched their fists.

"We shall choose who the better boy is and deserves my little girl." Steve said as Caleb nodded.

"F my life." Stevie groaned looking up.

"I had no trouble winning her over." Rachel said as Quinn flinched. "I know you hate the topic Quinn, but Stevie and I are not going to ever get back together." Rachel said leaning over and kissing her girlfriend chastely on the lips.

Quinn was smiling when they pulled away. "Ok, story time." Brittany clapped at this.

"Yeah, but that's because Stevie was practically a thirteen year old boy when it came to you." Steve smirked as Stevie banged her head on the table.

"FML!" She grumbled.

"Don't do that, you totally were, you practically jumped in glee every time she called." Caleb snickered as Stevie flung a piece of corn from her rice at him with her fork.

"Oh our little Rachel would do the same every time Stevie called and when they texted each other it was like she was in a bubble and nothing else outside the bubble mattered." Daniel sighed dramatically taking his husband's hand.

"Ok drama queens." Rachel grumbled.

"Oh when you two first kissed." Ira piped up as Rachel glared at her father gripping her fork.

"Don't look like that you two, it was nice, you were so in love, Stevie had bought you that 'Wicked' poster and you tackled her to the floor of you hotel room, it was so adorable." Steve said.

"The 'Wicked' poster in your room?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow as Rachel nodded.

"Same one." Daniel smirked.

"Ok, I say we end story time." Stevie said.

"Oh and their first time!" Caleb piped up as Stevie and Rachel gasped snapping their heads to him.

"Oh yes, singing 'RENT' to each other, being each others Maureen and Joanne." Ira smiled.

"Yes and I'm glad it's Quinn who took my role." Stevie said giving Quinn an assuring smile. "But can we not talk about that? How do you even know about that?" Stevie asked mortified that her brother and best friend/ex-girlfriend's dad were bringing it up.

"We were coming to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner." Daniel began. "We watched you two sing the song then when it got a little to heated we left you two to it." Daniel finished.

"You really should close your door if you plan on doing that Rach." Caleb smirked.

"I wasn't planning on doing that, the song yes, the aftermath no." Rachel said.

"But it was good and it is the past, now before Quinn stabs me with her fork please shut up!" Stevie pleaded.

"This is entertaining." Santana smirked. "Continue." she said waving her hand and Stevie and Rachel shot death glares at her and Quinn flung rice at her. "Watch it Fabray, you may be head Cheerio again but I can totally kick you're a…butt." Everyone was glaring at her in reminder to the child in the room.

"And what do you mean just good?" Rachel asked as Stevie sank back into her chair. She was screwed.

"Well ok, it was great, monumental, it was our first time Ray, what do you expect? I loved you then I love you now, just as your best friend and you're in love with Quinn and she loves you and I'm trying to see tomorrow." Stevie said a little exaggerative but with the look Quinn was giving her, she had the right to be.

"Ok, I think we've made Stevie squirm enough, so Rach, when did you first figure out you were in love with Stevie back then?" Caleb asked grinning mischievously.

Rachel dropped her gaze to her food. "I plead the fifth."

"Oh come on Ray, answer the question." Quinn smiled gripping her fork.

"Yeah Rachel, you can't leave us hanging." Santana smirked as Brittany giggled.

"This is torture." Rachel said looking back up at them all. "Why not ask Stevie this?"

"When I first saw you, I fell all over again when I heard you sing and again when we played my mother's song on the piano." Stevie said. "But knew I wasn't it for you when I went to get the tumor removed and now I have a scar on my head." Stevie deadpanned.

"She answered, now you." Daniel smiled as Ira and Steve nodded.

"You're all evil." Rachel sighed taking a deep breath.

"Well?" Quinn asked.

"I guess it was when I looked into your eyes for the first time, it was like falling into a deep blue ocean and it was just the two of us, I fell again when I heard you sing and then when we played your mothers song then you bought me that poster and I was ready to dump you when you flirted with that girl for fun, but I was angry and then the way you looked at me when we sang' 'Take Me or Leave Me,; it was amazing, then you left to get that tumor removed and it broke me." Everyone was listening closely. "I loved you with everything and you left, I know you told me to move on and all that and I did, the first time Quinn Fabray ever slushied me because I fell hard and knew that it would be her, the one who helped me move on."

"All I can ever say is sorry." Stevie said looking solemnly down at her food.

"And I've forgiven you many times, when I heard about the accident I broke all over again and went through half my sophomore year forgiving the girl I love every time she or her friends threw a slushy in my face." Rachel said as Quinn pulled her in for a deep kiss.

The kiss deepened and when the brunette moaned Santana had to speak up.

"Get a room."

"Preferably not mine." Stevie added.

The two pulled away.

"We'll finish later." Quinn smirked as Rachel smiled in anticipation.

"Thank you." Stevie said to Quinn.

"You're welcome." Quinn said and they shared a knowing glance.

"I love you S." Brittany said as Santana smiled.

"Love you too B." She tapped Beth's nose. "And we all love you little B."

* * *

**So, I think I might make a multi-chapter one next or just leave this to be that last one. I don't really know. You decide, cause I could really use some ideas, so if you have any let me know and I might use them.**

**Review. **


End file.
